deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Storm vs Bayonetta
Storm, the leader of x-men team gold who possesses extreme powers over the weather, and defeated the shadow king, vs Bayonetta, the massively powerful Umbra witch who has a massive plethora of magical abilities and destroyed a physical embodiment of god! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? vs Storm Powers Storm has, as stated above, has control over the weather. She can control lightning, summon tornadoes, and call blizzards. She can also control percipitation and ocean currents. She can summon wind currents to let herself fly. Storm has the ability to manipulate the pressure inside the ear, causing intense pain. Lastly, Storm can also call down acid rain. Aside from her weather powers, Storm can also see in very dark areas, and has superhuman dexterity. However, her powers are altered by her emotional state, and she often creates very violent and uncontrollable weather when angered, losing control of her power. Training/Weapons Storm has benn thoroughly trained as an expert thief and hand to hand combatant. She is an excellent marksman with handguns and a very skilled knife fighter (in this fight, she will have two knives and USP.45). She is also a great lock-picker, being able to pick locks with her teeth while reduced to the intelligence level of an infant. X Factors Training: 91 Power diversity: 62 Emotional control: 83 Physicality: 92 Bayonetta Powers Bayonetta has a very wide diversity of powers. For one thing, she has superhuman speed and endurance, capable of kicking buildings into the air, tossing satellites around like volleyballs, acting as if being stung when shot at point black range, and only staggering when hit with a building. One of her abilities is wicked weave, in which she manipulates her very long hair to create wings enabling her to fly, dragon heads, and giant fists. Bayonetta also has power of ice, and can slow down time, except for themselves. Bayonetta can summon demons, and lastly, turn into a crow or panther. Training/Weapons Though no training has been shown in the game, Bayonetta is undeboutedly trained in firearms, as she is able to accurataly kill enemies with guns attacked to her shoes while firing upside down. Speaking of gun shoes, she uses the Scarborough Fair, four guns, two she holds, two in her shoes. She also has a variety of other weapons, but in this fight she will be using these pistols (the Scarborough Fair), Onyx Roses, shotguns that use fairy souls as ammo, Shuraba, a soul sucking demon katana, durga, gauntlets of fire and lightning, and Kulshreda, a demonic sentient whip. X Factors Training: 78 Power diversity: 90 Emotional control: 86 Physicality: 100 250px-ScarboroughFair.png|Scarborough Fair 250px-OnyxRoses.png|Onyx Roses 250px-Durga.png|Durga 250px-BayonettaShuraba.png|Shuraba 250px-Kulshedra.png|Kulshreda Usptact.jpg|Usp 45 Stainless-AUS-8-Steel-Hunting-Knife-With-Micarta-Hahndle.jpg|combat knife lightning.jpeg|lightning The Battle Storm is walking in a park and hears gunshots going off. she immediately rushes to where she heard the noise, drawing her USP. She sees a woman in a black jumpsuit standing over a man in a white and gold cloak. Storm aims her pistol, and yells, "Hands in the air!" "Oh please," Bayonetta says, "Come on, there's no need for that. Why don't you put down the gun and run back to your room to listen to metallica, so I don't have to kill you?" In response, Storm fires her USP, but Bayonetta was already in motion, flipping backward and landing in a tree, firing with two of her scarborough fair. Storm ducks away from the bullets and takes cover behind a tree. She fires at where she remembered the umbra witch was, but the shots went astray. Bayonetta grinned, before bolt of lightning flew from the sky and struck her on the shoulder, sending her toppling from the tree. She scowls, and takes out Kulshreda. She whips it at Storm, hiting her in the arm and drawing blood. Storm reloads her handgun and dives out from cover, shooting Bayonetta twice in the chest. The umbra witch sucks in her teeth in annoyance, and drops Kulshreda in favor of her Onyx Roses, sending shotgun shells at Storm, who dives away and summons a hailstorm. The hail obscires Bayonetta's vision, and she takes out Shuraba, as Storm draws her knives, the two warriors duel, with Storm gaining an upper hand and disarming Bayonetta of her katana. Bayonetta flips back and activates Durga, and once again the two duel, as they do, Bayonetta slowly starts to collect the hail into a pile, which she uses as a giant club to smash Storm. She smirks as the hailstorm stops, turns into a crow, and flies away. As the witch flies, another hailstorm kicks in. Unable to fly, Bayonetta lands, and gets hit with an immensely powerful bolt of lightning. She falls to her hands and knees, as Storm approaches, knife in hand. Bayonetta smiles, and jumps into a handstand postition, opening fire with the guns on her shoes. The bullets wreck Storm from head to toe, sending the X-man flying backward and spraying blood all over the ground. The hailstorm once again ceases, and Bayonetta rolls her eyes and walks away. WINNER: Bayonetta Category:Blog posts